This invention relates to compositions and processes for making suitable controlled release dosage compressed forms of biologically active agents such as drugs, nutrients, pesticides, other biocides and fragrances. More particularly, it relates to a dry direct compression binder from hydrophobic carbohydrate polymers and to a mixture of a hydrophobic carbohydrate polymer and at least one water insoluble or sparingly soluble component composition as a dry, directly compressible matrix for controlled release of agents, particularly drugs and nutritional supplements, into the gastrointestinal tract after oral ingestion of said composition or after implantation.